NI CINCO VIDAS ME BASTAN
by solesito maite neesan
Summary: Ichigo penso vivir con ella 5 vidas.. pero el tiempo le ha indicado que eso no es suficiente y comprendera que quiere estar con ella hasta la eternidad... es mi primer fanfic! espero y les guste! dejen reviews! n n


HOLA!

Pues este es mi primer ichihime y pues espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a la serie Bleach de Tite Kubo (lo adoro)

NOTA: _**blabla (**_flash back)

**Blabla** (diálogos)

De ahí los demás son pensamientos y hechos presentes

**NI CINCO VIDAS ME BASTAN**

Realmente era un día fresco, hermoso, relajante; de esos días que quieres que nunca terminen. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven, pensaba que estos días no existían. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa al recordarlo, en verdad era un tonto y despistado en aquel entonces… pero eso sí.. **un tonto con suerte. **

Respiro con suavidad el aire que inundaba aquel campo, sentía como este jugaba con sus cabellos naranjas y sentía como el césped rozaba su piel. Miraba atentamente al cielo azul y vio como las nubes formaban la misma figura

**-Vaya-** se dijo a sí mismo- **a pesar de tanto tiempo no se me ha quitado esta locura**- nuevamente sus ojos mostraron aquel brillo especial que se daba cada vez que pensaba en ella- **esta locura llamada amor**- sí, a pesar del tiempo, aquel sentimiento permanecía ahí, él podría estar lleno de canas*, arrugas y cansancio pero ese sentimiento se hallaba nuevo

Cómo?

mmm.. en realidad no lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro de saber, que estaría ahí toda su vida, hasta podría asegurar que después de la muerte también. Ella estaría siempre en su corazón, aquella mujer de largos cabellos naranjas, de cristalinos ojos grises, de labios rosados que siempre sabían a vainilla y poseedora de un gran corazón de oro. Y él era dueño de ese corazón.

Pero lo más importante era que él, Kurosaki Ichigo, era parte de ella, parte de su vida, de su frágil y hermoso ser, de su eterno amor: Orihime Inoue

**Nee Sora neesan, el abuelo está bien? Por qué esta tirado en medio del patio?**

**No se kaito kun.. pero creo que los duendecillos azules le robaron el cerebro!**

**Qué? Nooo yo quiero a mi abuelito!**

**Vamos donde la abuelita, de seguro que tiene la solución para combatirlos!**

Ichigo al escucharlos sonrió y decidió abrir los ojos, en verdad que sus nietos se parecían a ella, a su esposa, habían heredado desde sus gustos gastronómicos hasta su ilimitada imaginación… pero eso hacía que los amara muchos más.

Con dificultad se levanto de aquel lugar, el cual era su favorito ya que siempre traía los recuerdos a su mente y a su corazón. Dio un largo suspiro y vio hacia delante, ahí estaba el gran árbol de cerezos que habían sembrado juntos en los primeros días de casados. Una carcajada salió de su boca al recordar su primera mañana como esposos

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era un domingo en la mañana, y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación haciendo molestar a ichigo en su descanso. Gruño al instante, parecía que el sol no entendía el hecho de que ayer había celebrado su matrimonio y había amado en cuerpo y alma a su esposa hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Giro su rosto en busca de Orihime pero se percato que ella no estaba a su lado. Rápidamente se le fue le sueño y empezó a buscarla con la mirada por la habitación, pero no había nada ni nadie. Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a levantarse a correr en busca de su esposa, vio como esta entraba llevando una bandeja con la que sería su desayuno._

_La chica ponía total atención en lo que hacía, ya que siempre se la pasaban diciendo que era muy torpe y pues quería demostrar que sería una muy buena esposa, evitando en lo posible provocar accidentes a su amado ichigo kun y empezaría a demostrarlo con este pequeño gesto._

_Pero en ese momento ichigo no pensaba en el desayuno que le traía su Orihime, más bien pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas y en lo bien que le lucia u camisa. Por un momento pensó que su "desayuno" era Orihime, ya que en esos momentos sí que tenía ganas de "saborearla" (xP que perver). Lentamente Orihime alzo la vista y noto que ichigo la miraba fijamente y un calor interno la inundó y lentamente su labios le mostraron su mejor sonrisa._

_**Buenos días Ichi kun! Te traje un rico desayuno para que hoy estés lleno de fuerza y energía! – dijo la chica con entusiasmo (tipo los muñecos que promocionan los cereales xD)**_

_Ichigo rió fuertemente, en verdad que ella parecía una niña con cuerpo de mujer de 22 años (y que cuerpo=). Orihime inflo los cachetes enojada, ella se esforzó mucho en prepararle todo eso y él se reía. Pero dejo a un lado el enojo y empezó a compartir su risa con al de él._

_Ichigo se levanto y camino hacia Orihime, quito de sus manos la bandeja y la deposito en el velador. Luego con dulzura acuno el rostro de su esposa con sus manos y la besó con todo el amor que había en su interior. Fue un beso largo, apasionado y lleno de amor. Se separo de mala gana por falta de aire y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que se acercaran más y que sus frentes choquen, mirándose fijamente a los ojos._

_**En verdad lo que me llena de vida, fuerza y energía eres tu Orihime**_

_Orihime se sonrojo muchos más y lo beso nuevamente, luego ichigo se separo y una mirada picara inundo sus ojos color chocolate_

_**Así que… desde ahora tu serás mi desayuno lleno de energía… y si tu quieres el almuerzo y la cena también.**_

_Orihime sonrió al instante, en verdad que ichigo era un gran pervertido pero no le parecía mala idea._

_**Jejeje, ok ichigo pero no t olvides del refrigerio de la media mañana y media tarde. Son cinco comidas sabes?**_

_**Ah sí?.. pues mejor para los dos**_

_Acto seguido no salieron del cuarto por todo un día._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ichigo al igual recordó que la otro día Orihime estaba llena de energía (funciono lo de las cinco comidas xP), y su imaginación volaba más alto que nunca y se le ocurría ideas locas para decorar su nuevo hogar, mmm.. como hacer una pintura abstracta de los duendecillos azules y poner en la sala, según ella, que iban a proteger la casa de los ladrones, ichigo no hacia más que verla con una gotita en la frente. Pero hubo una idea que a Ichigo le encanto

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaban paseando por el jardín botánico del parque cuando Orihime llamo su atención_

_**Ichigo kun, mira esto!**_

_**Mm?. Que paso Orihime? Que quieres que vea?**_

_**Mira, es un brote de un árbol de cerezo y… pensaba.. si podríamos comprarlo para sembrarlo en nuestro patio y así cuando este enorme nuestros nietos puedan jugar en el.**_

_**Eto.. Orihime, llevamos 2 días de casados y ya sueñas con nuestros nietos?**_

_Orihime sonrió para sí misma y respondió_

_**Ichigo, yo ya he soñado toda una vida contigo y este peque árbol será el testigo de nuestra historia (T_T)**_

_Ichigo se quedo helado ante tal respuesta y se dio cuenta de que no solo quería pasar una vida entera con ella, necesitaba por lo menos cinco vidas, porque el amor que le tenía no podía demostrárselo en una sola vida. El no podía vivir sin ella y la necesitaba… por lo menos por 5 vidas más_

_Ichigo accedió y esa misma tarde, entre ellos dos, sembraron el pequeño árbol el cual sería testigo de su gran amor._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahora, aquel brote, se había convertido en un gran árbol en cuyo tallo, ramas y hojas se guardaban celosamente la historia de sus vidas… juntos.

Ichigo se acerco al gran roble y deposito su mano en el tallo

**Si que has crecido mucho, pareciera que fue ayer que te sembramos, pero ya han pasado 50 años desde aquel día. (OMG!)**

Así es, hace dos días que habían cumplido 50 años de casados y celebraron sus bodas de oro. La juventud los había abandonado físicamente pero en espíritu eran más jóvenes que nunca.

Por qué?

Porque el amor creció, porque a Ichigo cada día que pasaba veía más hermosa a Orihime, porque para él ya no bastaban las cinco vidas, muy poco tiempo en realidad…. Pues, para Kurosaki ichigo solo le bastaba la eternidad junto a ella.

Ichigo sintió frio, andaba puesto un saco de lana pero debía admitir que el tiempo lo había envejecido y que ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas y habilidades que antes.

Sintió una mano tocarle el hombro con extrema ternura, aun no volteaba su cabeza, pero ya sabía quién era, ya que su aroma había inundado el lugar. A pesar de los años ella no perdía aquel aroma a vainilla que tanto amaba y esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba. Ichigo por fin voltio y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos grises, más brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

**Ichigo kun, hace frio, te va a hacer mal, cuidado y te me enfermas de nuevo**

Ah, su dulce voz, cada vez que la oía la paz llegaba a su alma, ya no era el mismo timbre y tonalidad de antes, pero la dulzura seguía latente, nunca se iría y mucho menos esa divina sonrisa.

Ichigo aprovecho para verla mejor. Su cabello ya no era de aquel color anaranjado, ahora era de un color blanco como la luna, mucho más largo y recogido por una media coleta donde estaban presentes sus infaltables horquillas azules. Su piel ya presentaba algunas arrugas ya que Inoue Orihime recién había cumplido sus 71 primaveras.

Pero a pesar de eso, Ichigo la veía mucho más hermosa que antes, porque ichigo sabía que, ni en la vejez, había mujer más hermosa que Orihime (T_T). sus ojos grises se mantenían jóvenes y su dulzura intacta. En verdad que Ichigo siempre la amaría.

**Tranquila amor, con solo mirar tus ojos he entrado en calor**

Orihime sintió arder sus mejillas, vaya, aun no perdía esa costumbre, cosa que le encantaba a Ichigo. Lentamente poso su mano en la mejilla derecha de Orihime y sonrió

**Te amo Orihime, más que nunca.. TE AMO**

Orihime también sonrió y lo abrazo, chocando su frente con la de él para poder verlo a los ojos…. Aquellos ojos color chocolate de los cuales estaba profundamente enamorada e Ichigo siempre los mantenía cálidos y brillantes para ella.

Lo observo detenidamente, al igual que ella sus cabellos ya no eran anaranjados, eran tan blancos como la nieve y su cara presentaba varias arrugas, es más, cuando se enojaba se le notaba mucho mas el ceño fruncido y no era raro escuchar que los niños le decían viejo fruncido xP.

Rio al pensar en eso y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, en ese momento las leyes de la física desaparecían y el tiempo les daba tregua para que disfruten de tan hermoso momento. Kurosaki Ichigo, hombre de 72 años, el mismo hombre que le había hecho tan feliz estos 50 años, el hombre que le había dado sus 3 hijos: Misaki, Ichiru y Usui; los cuales ya los habían llenado de nietos. Y por su puesto el hombre al cual amaba tanto.

Se separo de él y se dirigió a una pequeña canasta que había traído, de ahí saco una manta y con todo el amor del mundo cubrió a Ichigo.

**Te dije que te ibas a enfermar, hace mucho frio, y los duendecillos azules suelen pasear cuando hay este tiempo, además nuestros nietos vinieron asustados pensando en que te habían secuestrado.**

Ichigo solo rio y acto seguido la cogió de la mano y la condujo a las enormes raíces del árbol de cerezo, se ubico entre dos raíces y entre sus piernas coloco a Orihime y extendió la manta cubriéndoles a ambos. Orihime puso su cabeza en sus hombros y lo abrazo por la cintura e ichigo hizo lo mismo

**Solo cuando te siento cerca puedo sentir calor y soy sumamente feliz Orihime**

Orihime solo sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte y musito al viento aquel sentimiento que solo ichigo le producía

**Te amo tanto Ichigo que ya no me bastan cinco vidas.**

**Lo sé, y a mí ni siquiera me basta la eternidad**

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron abrazados, debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos que había presenciado toda su vida de casados, el mismo árbol en el cual sus nietos solían jugar animadamente y que ahora ambientaba la escena de amor más tierna del mundo. Una escena en verdad hermosa, hasta el tiempo quería detener aquel momento para poder admirarlos mucho mas.

Más lejos el resto de la familia miraba la hermosa escena

**Mira Kaito niisan, los abuelitos están dormidos!**

**Waaa, que linda escena, iré a tomarles fotos!**

**No hijo, no los molestes, ellos necesitan su tiempo a solas..**

**Pero mami, juro que hare silencio!.. tío Usui di algo!**

**Concuerdo con tu mama.. aunque en verdad que es lindo verlos tan enamorados**

**Siii que envidia, ojala yo pueda encontrar a alguien como el abuelo y casarme con el**

**Y yo alguien como la abuela! Es tan linda!**

**Jejeje ya verán que si pequeños.**

Eso es lo que yo llamo paz, llegar a un punto en la vida donde te sientes realizado y sigues disfrutando de la cosas simples de la vida con la persona que mas amas.. ya sea admirar la naturaleza, dar un beso, dar un abrazo, dormir junto a ella/el y decir siempre un TE AMO.

E Ichigo y Orihime lo estaban viviendo

**Te amo Ichigo- Te amo Orihime**

**Mucho más que la eternidad**

**Viejitos y juntitos**

**Un verdadero amor**

**Hasta el fin**

**Hasta más allá de la eternidad**

**Contigo….. Orihime**

**FIN**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. soy nueva tengan piedad ,ajjaja

Dejen reviews!


End file.
